1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a shoe sole having tunnel-type air chambers, and more particularly to a shoe sole having tunnel-type air chambers capable of good elastic air cushioning and shock-absorbing effects for relieving foot pressure during the entire walking gait cycle of a wearer by providing the shoe sole with the tunnel-type air chambers at the boundary between a shoe liner and a main body of the shoe, which is capable of providing the shoe sole with good appearance by preventing the combining line between the shoe liner and the main body from being exposed to the outside, and by preventing foreign substances from being introduced through the binding line, and which is capable of enhancing the functionality and the feelings to wear by providing the shoe liner with pluralities of through holes and by providing the shoe liner with an arched supporting portion and by providing the main body with a center air chamber. In the shoe sole according to the present invention, the main body includes a recess formed at an upper surface thereof and a non-slip cushion sheet attached to a bottom surface thereof, wherein pluralities of air chamber grooves are formed in the recess at a front portion of the main body and an air chamber groove is formed in the recess at a rear portion of the main body. The shoe liner covers open upper portions of the air chamber grooves so as to provide pluralities of tunnel-type air chambers. An outer periphery of the shoe liner is attached to an outer periphery of the upper surface of the main body and other portions of the shoe liner are inserted into the recess. The binding line between the shoe liner and the main body is snugly positioned within the interior boundary of the main body in a manner that it has an extended warranty to give good appearance to the shoe sole. The through holes are fluid-communicated with the tunnel-type air chambers of the main body. Furthermore, the arched supporting portion is formed at the center portion of the upper surface of the shoe liner and it bulges out at the upper surface of the shoe liner. In addition, the center air chamber is provided between the center portion of the lower surface of the shoe liner and the center portion of the upper surface of the main body. Due to this structure, it can give pleasant and refreshing feeling to a wearer during the entire walking gait cycle of the wearer at the summer season. Further, the arched supporting portion may uniformly support the sole of wearer's foot during the entire walking gait cycle of a wearer. Consequently, it is possible to enhance the functionality and the feelings to wear.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of shoe soles for providing a wearer with comfortable feelings, elastic air cushioning effects and shock-absorbing effects for relieving foot pressure during the entire walking gait cycle of the wearer have been proposed.
One approach is, a shoe sole according to the prior art having shock-absorbing effects has been proposed on Korean Pat. No. 10-724466 issued to S. Y. Cho on the date of May 28, 2007. As shown in FIG. 1, the shoe sole 10 according to the prior art comprises an upper sole 11 and a lower sole 13, which are divided into two half-pieces. A cutaway surface 12 is formed on a bottom surface of the upper sole 11, thereby resulting in the formation of a recess 11a. Likewise, a cutaway surface 14 is formed on an upper surface of the lower sole 13, thereby resulting in the formation of a recess 13a. The cutaway surface 12 of the upper sole 11 corresponds to the recess 13a of the lower sole 13 and the cutaway surface 14 of the lower sole 13 corresponds to the recess 11a of the upper sole 11. In order to combine the upper sole 11 and the lower sole 13, an adhesive agent may be applied to the cutaway surfaces 12, 14. When the upper sole 11 is engaged with the lower sole 13, pluralities of lateral through holes may be provided in the shoe sole 10.
In the shoe sole according to the prior art as described above, if any impact force caused by the weight of a wearer during walking or running on the uneven road is applied to the shoe sole, the through holes may be elastically transformed. As a result, it is possible to absorb the impact force, thereby resulting in good elastic air cushioning and shock-absorbing effects for relieving foot pressure.
One drawback of such known shoe sole is that the combining line between the upper sole 11 and the lower sole 13 may be exposed to the outside, thereby resulting in the deterioration of an appearance. Another drawback of such known shoe sole is that some objects such as foreign materials may be locked at the combining line of the shoe sole during the entire walking gait cycle of a wearer. Another drawback of such known shoe sole is that the combining surfaces between the upper sole 11 and the lower sole 13 is apt to be separated from each other due to the penetration of water or foreign materials and thereby it may shorten the life of shoe sole.